


Just Like Riding a Bike

by Spikedluv



Series: Just Like Riding A Bike [2]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rswriteoff, M/M, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-02
Updated: 2011-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 23:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/pseuds/Spikedluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like Riding a Bike

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to _Truce_. Written for the numb3rswriteoff Rare Slash Pairings challenge for Team Schmoop using the prompt: Destined.
> 
> Written: January 24, 2008

  


Don surfaced just enough through the haze of sleep to sense that he wasn’t in his own bed. He turned his head to check the clock radio that wasn’t where it was supposed to be and saw instead a shock of hair sticking up wildly. His mind raced until he finally remembered -- Jeff Upchurch, the kidnapping specialist. Jeff, whose smile had tickled down Don’s spine, whose voice had created the sweetest heat in his belly. Jeff, who had invited Don back to his room for a nightcap that had nothing to do with the beer he’d offered. Jeff, who Don hadn’t -- couldn’t have if he’d wanted to -- said no to. Jeff, the first man in eight years who managed to force his way through Don’s admittedly already crumbling walls.

Jeff shifted beside him, rolled so he could throw an arm over Don’s stomach. Face smooshed into the pillow beside Don’s head, Jeff said, “It’s too early for the freakout, Eppes. Go back to sleep.”

Don huffed out a breath of laughter, then got himself comfortable under Jeff’s arm and did just that.

When next Don woke the sun was peeking around the edges of the curtain that Jeff must have drawn sometime during the early morning hours, and the space beside him was empty. Just as he was getting ready to sit up and look around, Don heard the water turn off and then Jeff appeared out from the bathroom. He blinked sleepily back at Don, his hair still mussed and stubble darkening his chin. He looked adorable, though Don didn’t think he’d appreciate being told so.

Jeff absently scratched his belly. “Time to get up?” he asked in a manner that suggested he hoped not.

Jeff’s voice held even more of a gravelly drawl this morning, whether due to the drinking or the lateness of the hour they’d finally hit the sack Don wasn’t sure, but it had an even stronger affect on him than it had the previous evening, which Don wouldn’t have thought was even possible.

“Depends,” Don said, struggling to keep his voice even, his tone casual. “You got any plans?”

Jeff’s low-lidded gaze slid from sleepy to sensual in the blink of an eye, and the promise it held went right to Don’s dick. “Some,” he said, his eyes traveling over Don’s bare chest.

Emboldened by Jeff’s appreciative look, Don raised one arm above his head, stretched. He couldn’t help feeling a little bit smug at the way Jeff’s eyes went all unfocused. “Do they include me?” Don asked as he rubbed his other hand over his chest.

Jeff, his eyes glued to Don’s hand, raised his hand to his own chest and mimicked the motion. It took a couple minutes, and Don didn’t rush it because he was enjoying the view, but finally Jeff said, “I hope so.”

“I know you said you were good, but can you manage from way over there?”

Jeff gave Don a slightly abashed grin, which must have been contagious, because Don found himself grinning back.

“I could,” Jeff drawled, “because I am just that good, but it’d probably be a lot more fun if physical contact were involved.”

“Then get over here,” Don said, and slid his hand over his belly and beneath the sheet, wrapped his fingers around his cock, which also had a vested interest in Jeff getting over there asap.

Jeff’s eyes followed Don’s hand as he crossed the floor to the bed, then pulled back the sheet and knelt on the mattress at Don’s hip. “Yeah, do that, touch yourself.”

Don moaned at the husky rasp of Jeff’s voice, and the feel of his own hand on his cock, pulling and twisting just the way he liked, was suddenly a lot sweeter than it had any right to be.

Jeff placed his hand on Don’s leg, and Don instinctively spread them to give Jeff better access for whatever he might do. Jeff slid his hand up Don’s leg, fingers tickling the inside of his thigh. Don brought his arm down and clutched at Jeff’s leg.

“Yeah, that’s really hot.”

Jeff brushed his fingers against Don’s balls, and Don felt them tighten. The way Jeff touched him, the way he looked at Don, had Don’s blood rapidly heading south and pooling in his groin.

“Jesus,” Don gasped, tightening his fist, looking for that extra bit of friction.

“Let me,” Jeff said. He pushed Don’s hand away and curled his own fingers around Don, just held him in his hand. Don groaned in frustration, but Jeff ignored him, said, “You have a beautiful cock.”

Don felt his skin heat up, despite the fact that he didn’t think there was enough blood left to do so.

Jeff raised his eyes to Don’s. “You know what I want?”

Don’s sphincter tightened in response to the eagerness in Jeff’s voice, partly in fear, because it had been a long time since he’d done this, and partly in anticipation, because even if his mind didn’t, his body remembered how good it felt. And really, he’d known this could happen when he’d agreed to spend the night, expected that it might, and he was still there.

Don clenched his fingers into the sheet, said, “Yeah, all right.”

Jeff’s grin was worth the tiny frisson of ‘what the fuck am I doing?’ that had settled like a heavy weight in Don’s belly. He got off the bed and rummaged through his bag, returning with a bottle of lube and a condom. Don held his breath as Jeff climbed back onto the bed, then was forced to let it out in a low gasp when Jeff’s knee brushed his cock as Jeff straddled him. Jeff leaned down and kissed him, and Don’s initial concern about morning breath and his realization that Jeff had taken the time to brush his teeth almost masked the snick as Jeff opened the bottle.

“This is going to be amazing,” Jeff said between kisses, and Don wondered when he was going to move so he could prepare Don, until he heard the moan, saw the strain in Jeff’s face.

“What are you . . . ?” Don slid his hand up the back of Jeff’s leg until he encountered Jeff’s hand, felt it move under his own as Jeff opened himself up. “Oh, Christ. Are you sure? I thought you’d . . . .”

“It’s been a while for you,” Jeff gasped, “this’ll be easier. Besides, I want to feel your cock inside me.”

Heat coiled in Don’s belly at those words, at the idea of it. Don rubbed the tip of his finger around the opening as Jeff pushed his finger in, stretched it.

Jeff moaned and buried his face in Don’s neck.

“Yeah, open yourself up for me, let me . . . .” Don pushed his finger in next to Jeff’s and Jeff groaned, “Oh, god, Don,” in his ear. Don broke out in a sweat and shivered; he felt like he was burning up from the inside out and goosebumps prickled his flesh.

Don gently extricated Jeff’s finger. “Let me.”

“You sure you remember what you’re doing?” Jeff asked, biting off his weak chuckle with a moan when Don pushed back in with two fingers.

Jeff was so hot and smooth inside, tight around Don’s finger like the softest leather glove. “Just like riding a bike,” he quoted Jeff as he worked his fingers in and out of Jeff’s ass, then finally found the nub he’d been searching for. Jeff’s involuntary whine as Don stroked his pleasure spot sang along Don’s skin and his entire body vibrated in response.

“Okay, that’s good, that’s good.” Jeff sat up and found the condom, groaning as the movement drove Don’s fingers in deeper.

“Are you sure? Maybe I should . . . ?” He pressed a third finger against Jeff in silent inquiry.

Jeff fumbled with the condom. “No, no, I’m good.”

Don made an embarrassing little sound as Jeff rolled the condom over him.

“Wanna ride your cock.” Jeff smiled as if he’d just shared a wonderful secret with Don.

Jeff got on his knees and moved up Don’s body, grunting as Don’s fingers shifted inside him, because Don couldn’t make himself remove them. Jeff waited a few moments, his eyes closed, as Don moved his fingers inside him. “That’s nice, really nice.” He opened his eyes. “But I really want your cock.”

The look in Jeff’s eyes, his smile, the _words_ and the deep, sexy drawl he said them in, all went straight to Don’s cock, and at that moment he wanted nothing more than to give it to Jeff. Don pulled his fingers out and Jeff reached back, took hold of Don’s cock and guided the head to his entrance.

Don felt it, felt his cock brush his fingers, felt Jeff’s hole stretch as he pushed back, took Don’s cock inside himself. It felt like he was receiving the sensations in stereo, and when the head of his cock breached Jeff’s hole Don nearly exploded with the hotness of it. He slid his hand up Jeff’s leg, curled his fingers around the hard angle of his hip, pressed his other hand against Jeff’s belly as Jeff lowered himself onto Don’s cock.

Jeff’s eyes were closed, as if to make the sensation more intense, and his lips were curled up in a small smile despite the expression of deep concentration on his face, some discomfort and a whole lot of determination.

Don had to hold his breath and dig his heels into the mattress as Jeff slowly eased himself down the final inches of Don’s cock. He exhaled and sucked in a deep breath when Jeff finally settled against his hips, Don’s cock fully encased in the tight heat of his ass.

It had been so long since Don had been buried in the tightness of another man that it was almost overwhelming. “God, you feel amazing.”

Jeff opened his eyes and his smile widened. “So do you.”

When Jeff didn’t move right away, Don landed a light slap on his hip and said, “Come on, cowboy, move.”

Jeff shook his head even as he rocked his hips. “I can’t believe David told you that.”

Don’s voice was tight with need when he said, “Hey, you poach on my team, you pay the price.”

Jeff leaned forward and rested his palms flat against Don’s chest, braced himself as he lifted off Don’s cock, then dropped back down. “If this is my punishment, I’ll poach more often.”

“So long as you take it like a man,” Don said and thrust upwards.

“I can take whatever you, uhh, dish out,” Jeff managed to get out as he met each of Don’s thrusts with a downward push of his own.

“And give back as good as you get?” Don gasped out.

“Oh, my god, Eppes, stop talking,” Jeff begged, his drawl more pronounced the longer he rode Don’s cock. “Stop talking and just . . . .”

And because it was nearly impossible for Don to _think_ , much less talk, he complied without argument. Don turned the effort he’d been putting into speaking towards making Jeff come. He gripped Jeff’s hips and pushed up when Jeff ground down, Jeff’s response feeding Don’s own excitement.

“Yeah, that,” Jeff hissed. “Just like that.”

Don hadn’t felt like this in ages, and it wasn’t just the fact that he was having sex with a man, finally, after years of denying it to himself. Though, in a way, it was exactly that. He felt lighter, no longer hiding a part of himself, no longer weighed down by expectations and responsibilities that had never been his to bear. For the first time in way too long he wasn’t doing what was expected of him, but what he wanted, and it was hot and amazing and he was having _fun_.

Don slid one hand off Jeff’s hip and fisted it around Jeff’s cock. Jeff’s rhythmic motion stuttered and he shuddered at Don’s touch.

“God, yes, please.”

Don loved the way Jeff looked, all sweat slicked and flushed; loved the way he sounded, his normal drawl deeper, raspier. It wasn’t going to be long for Don, and he wanted Jeff right there with him. Don dragged his other hand up to Jeff’s chest, stroked his thumb over a nipple as Jeff fucked into his fist, down onto his cock. He didn’t know, yet, what Jeff liked best, but he knew what felt good to him, so he tightened his fist, pressed his thumb against the spot just below the ridge, rubbed his palm over the head, and listened to the sounds Jeff made deep in his throat.

Jeff stiffened above Don, loosed a low keen that sang along Don’s nerve endings and created a matching vibration in his dick, and then came all over Don’s hand and belly. The sight of Jeff lost to passion was all it took to drive Don to the edge. He managed to hold out long enough to draw the final spurts of Jeff’s release from him, then gripped Jeff’s hips with both hands and drove into him once, twice more before he had to close his eyes against the sheer joy of it as he went into free fall.

When the final lingering vestiges of his orgasmic haze receded, Don became aware that Jeff was slumped across his chest, with Don’s softening cock still buried in his ass. Don patted Jeff’s hip. “Hey.”

Jeff made a noise that Don defined as either ‘leave me alone’ or ‘what do you want?’ Don decided to presume the latter.

“I need to . . . get rid of . . . .” Don grabbed the condom as his cock finally slipped out of Jeff’s body. “. . . the condom.”

Jeff made a soft sound of protest as Don slid out of him, then lifted up just enough to roll to the side. His eyes were closed and he was still breathing kinda hard.

“Hey,” Don whispered, “you okay?”

Jeff opened one eye and just stared at Don before he let it slip shut again and smiled.

“Yeah, okay,” Don said. “I’m all right, too, by the way.”

Jeff chuckled weakly as Don made his way to the bathroom to dispose of the condom and wash up. He brought the washcloth back to the bed and cleaned off Jeff’s stomach and hip. He only hesitated a moment before wiping the excess lube off Jeff’s ass. Don returned the cloth to the bathroom sink, then stood beside the bed, uncertain. Should he climb back into bed? Get dressed and leave?

As if he’d read Don’s mind, Jeff rolled onto his side and looked at Don. He somehow managed to look even sexier after sex than he had before, or during, all loose limbs and sated smile and drowsy eyes. “You could stay,” he said, and Don didn’t need more of an invitation than that. Which was something Don wasn’t going to think about until much later.

Don slid onto the bed and pulled up the sheet as Jeff curled around him, stubble scratching his shoulder. It felt strange and familiar at the same time. He closed his eyes and let the sound of Jeff’s breathing lull him to sleep.

Don woke up to the sound of the shower. He got up and walked into the bathroom to relieve himself, briefly wondering why he felt so comfortable doing so.

“Morning,” Jeff called from under the spray. “How do you feel about breakfast?”

Don’s stomach grumbled loudly; apparently loud enough for Jeff to hear, because he laughed. “I could eat,” Don said.

Jeff turned the shower off and stepped out, not bothering with a towel. He dripped onto the mat, and pulled Don into a kiss. “Your turn,” he said.

They traded places and Don turned on the water and tested the temperature while Jeff pulled a towel off the rack. He snapped Don’s ass with it before using it for its intended purpose, and merely gave Don a smart assed grin when he yelped and shot a glare over his shoulder.

“Hurry up, I’m starving.”

Ten minutes later Don was showered and dressed. Just as he was tying his shoes, his cell rang. He mentally crossed his fingers that it wasn’t work, then flipped it open and checked the readout. “Hey, Charlie.”

“Hey, Don, listen, Dad wants to know if you want to come over for dinner tonight. We’re grilling steaks.”

Don knew he was going to say yes, he rarely turned down a free meal, especially steaks done on the grill, but he couldn’t resist giving Charlie a hard time. “Now, when you say ‘we’,” Don said, and Charlie interrupted him with a, “Funny, Don. Okay, Dad’s already called the grill, if you must know.”

“I must,” Don said, grinning at Charlie’s irritation. “Sure, I’d love to come.” Before he could over think it, Don said, “Listen, is it okay if I bring someone?”

There was a moment of silence, then Charlie’s overly casual tone. “Like, a date?”

“Like, a friend,” Don said, glancing at Jeff, then gluing his eyes to the rug. “Jeff’s still in town, and . . . .”

“Oh, yeah, Agent Upchurch, sure, that’s fine. Okay, so we’ll see you later, right?”

“Yeah, Charlie, I’ll be there.”

Don disconnected. Still staring at the carpeting, and discovering all sorts of frightening stains, Don said, “Charlie’s grilling steaks tonight. You’re invited, you know, if you’re still in town. And if you want to go.”

“That sounds great,” Jeff said. “Thanks. You know, I like your brother.”

“Not everybody gets Charlie,” Don said.

Jeff just smiled. “Not everybody gets what we do, either.”

Don shrugged and finally brought himself to look up at Jeff. “Yeah, but Charlie’s different, and you understood him, the . . . .”

“The geeky math talk?”

A huff of laugher escaped Don. “Yeah. So tell me, Agent Upchurch, underneath that cowboy exterior, are you a closet math geek?”

Jeff pushed Don back and straddled his lap. “You better not have been thinking about how well I understood your brother when I invited you back here.”

Don fell back onto the bed and pulled Jeff down on top of him. He hadn’t been thinking about that at all; not about Charlie, not even about Liz, or his father, or what anyone would think. “No,” Don admitted, “I though, holy shit, I might get laid tonight, and then my brain shut off.”

Jeff’s soft laughter blew across Don’s ear. “That’s what I like about you, Eppes. You’re such a romantic.”

“Hey,” Don protested, “I can be romantic! I’m the one who traipsed to the bathroom for the washcloth.”

Jeff’s snort told Don exactly what he thought of that.

“Well, there was definitely cuddling involved, that’s romantic. And I’ll even buy you breakfast. You know, as part of the ongoing effort to show you how much I appreciate you putting out on a first date.”

Don almost couldn’t finish, because Jeff had dug his fingers into Don’s side and inexplicably found some of his most ticklish spots. Torn between laughing and crying foul, Don gasped for air and tears ran down his cheeks. “Okay, okay, I give!” When the pressure on his sides let up, he added, “You can buy breakfast.”

Jeff climbed off the bed and pulled Don to his feet. His expression was serious, but his eyes were dancing when he said, “So that was our first date?”

Don felt his face heat up. “I was just . . . it was just a . . . .” Jeff laughed at Don’s discomfort and Don said, “Asshole,” which only made him laugh harder.

He was still chuckling as he gathered up his wallet and the keycard, then he looked at Don all serious and said, “So is this our second date?”

Jeff turned and dove for the door, so the pillow Don threw at him landed harmlessly on the floor. Don closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then followed him out.

As they walked down the hall, Don wondered at the way things had worked out. He’d finally broken it off with Liz and Jeff had been right there just when Don needed him to be. He wasn’t so self-centered as to suggest that three people had died just so he could meet Jeff and spend the night with him, but the timing of it, Jeff being available, diverted from a flight to Guadalajara. It seemed too . . . important . . . to have just been a coincidence.

As they bumped shoulders and brushed hands on the way to the restaurant, Don smiled, feeling more light-hearted than he could ever remember feeling. It was all coming back to him in a heady rush, the happiness that came with being free to be himself. Jeff had been right, it was just like riding a bike. Maybe after breakfast Don would show Jeff some other moves he’d recalled.

Jeff nudged Don with his elbow. “What are you thinking about, Eppes?”

Don laughed cheerfully. “Dessert.”

The End


End file.
